For The Love of a Daughter
by nufze
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau putri impian Shikamaru dan Ino malah terlahir cacat? Ironis sekali untuk seseorang yang mengagungkan gen yang sempurna. DEDICATED FOR (a) SHIKAINO FC/ SHADOWMINDFATHER EVENTS/ Two-shoot/ Completed
1. Chapter 1

hello, minna-san!

zeroplus aka nufze is presenting you a story for (a) SHIKAINO FC dengan tema ayah aka ShadowMindFather.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka

Warning : Too much failure inside, watch out

* * *

**For The Love of a Daughter**

_Dedicated for Shadow Mind Father event (a) SHIKAINO_FC_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang-orang selalu berkata keturunannya adalah keturunan yang terbaik. Terbaik? Jelas, mereka mewarisi genetik tercerdas seantero Konoha. IQ yang diatas rata-rata, EQ yang luar biasa pula. Dia adalah salah satu dari orang yang terbaik di Konoha. Sudah kubuktikan pula, betapa hebat kemampuan monopoli dominasi genetiknya untuk anak-anaknya. Anak? Ya! Anaknya yang telah kulahirkan.

Kami adalah Monohibrid, dua insan berbeda yang menyatu. Aku dengan perangai heboh, hyper dan terkadang ceroboh dan dia dengan perangai malas, tenang dan mudah menaklukan masalah. Aku dengan rambut blond-ku dan mataku yang biru dan dia—Shikamaru, dengan rambut legamnya dan matanya yang tak kalah legam itu. Kami sungguh berbeda! Benar-benar berbeda! Tapi pada akhirnya aku-lah yang menjadi si-resesif itu. Si-Resesif yang kalah pada si-Dominan.

Dan wajar saja, kalau kami sering mengalami percekcokan. Bertengkar atas masalah kecil dan lainnya. Walau begitu hal itu selalu diakhiri dengan senyuman kami masing-masing, kadang dia memelukku erat dan mencium puncak kepalaku, menghirup aroma rambutku dengan gayanya yang sungguh kusukai. Tapi! Tapi, dia berubah. Dia berubah semenjak aku mengandung dan melahirkan Shina, mungkin aku telah membuatnya sangat kecewa. Mungkin sangat kecewa.

Shina…

Anak ketiga kami, terlahir cacat. Dia tidak sempurna, padahal semua orang berkata kalau genetik orang Nara itu sempurna, terlebih suamiku suka sekali mengerjakan proyek-proyek yang berhubungan dengan genetik. Dia selalu mendambakan infant yang sempurna. Kombinasi DNA dan RNA yang _perfect, _kromosom yang tanpa cela. Itu adalah obsesi Shikamaru. Tapi itu melukaiku—sangat melukaiku. Kesempurnaan yang ia harap mungkin telah runtuh karenaku. Tapi bagiku Shina adalah kesempurnaanku, rupanya mirip denganku. Dia anak yang sangat cantik dan manis. Rambutnya pirang pucat sepertiku, matanya biru seperti langit dan laut yang terbias. Dia sempurna untukku, satu-satunya anak perempuan yang kumiliki.

Aku sangat mencintai Shina, tapi aku sangat ragu…

Apakah ayahnya juga mencintainya?

* * *

.o0O0o.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan ego-mu itu, Shika!"

"Bisakah kau diam, Ino!"

Ino terdiam. Lagi, air matanya mengalir perlahan menuruni pipi pucatnya. Hatinya kecewa, dan hatinya ingin menjerit kencang kearah suami malasnya itu. Meluapkan segala emosinya. Teganya suaminya lebih mementingkan acaranya dibandingkan ulang tahun ke-lima putri mereka.

"Diam katamu? Kau sudah melewatkan semua ulang tahunnya! Empat kali! Empat kali kau tidak ada diulang tahunnya! Tak bisakah kau sebentar saja muncul dan menunjukan kalau kau adalah ayah yang baik pada anakmu yang kau tak pernah sentuh itu!" Ujar Ino emosi. Selama ini mungkin Ino hanya diam, berusaha mengerti harga diri seorang Nara. Terlebih kedua putra mereka tumbuh menjadi pria yang jenius dan tampan—mereka tumbuh dengan sempurna dan didampingi oleh Ayahnya. Tapi Shina? Gadis kecil itu berbeda. Dan itulah kemungkinan terbesar mengapa Shikamaru menghindarinya…

"Aku tetap ayahnya walau aku tak hadir," Shikamaru melengos, menghindari mata Ino yang berair itu.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah ada untuknya, Shika…" Ino berbisik pelan. Namun, Shikamaru bisa mendengarnya. Suara rapuh yang putus asa itu. Suara istri yang teramat ia cintai itu. Tapi entah mengapa, harga dirinya kumat lagi. Acara yang akan ia hadiri jauh lebih penting, perolehan nobel keduanya. Bukankah acara ulang-tahun itu hanyalah acara omong kosong. Dan nobelnya? Tentu saja, Shikamaru adalah pria sempurna dengan otak yang tak kalah sempurna, wajar jika ia meraih itu untuk kedua kalinya , _bukan—?_

"Acaraku lebih penting. Maaf, Ino."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata. Ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Tes!

Air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi pipi kemerahan mungilnya. Bersembunyi dibalik dinding, bergetar pelan. Tubuh kecil itu milik Shina, anak ketiga mereka yang terlahir cacat itu. Dokter memvonisnya autis dan kaki kirinya lumpuh dan imun yang lemah sehingga gadis kecil itu sangat rentan terhadap penyakit. Dia cacat! Sangat cacat, itu kata orang-orang yang selalu berbisik dibelakangnya, mencemoohnya. Tapi, itu tidak menghalangi Shina untuk menuruni kecerdasan luar biasa sang ayah. Walaupun rasanya dia sangat ketakutan untuk bicara, hingga dokter tega memvonisnya autis, tapi sejatinya Shina adalah anak yang luar biasa. Tapi, lihatlah, gadis kecil cantik itu malah menutupi keluarbiasannya dengan keheningan. Dia hanya bisa menangis dengan isakan sesedikit mungkin, agar tidak terdengar siapapun, dan kabur jika ada yang melihatnya.

Dia hidup dalam dunia yang menginginkannya menjadi sempurna, dan itu membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Perlahan, digerakkan kursi roda mungilnya menuju kamar. Berusaha melupakan ucapan ayahnya. Berusaha melupakan pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya. Berusaha menahan isakannya atas penolakan sang ayah yang bertubi-tubi padanya. Digigit bibirnya kuat hingga terlihat noda merah disana. Bibirnya memang selalu berdarah. Bibir itu berkali-kali menjadi bukti terlukanya Shina…

_Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity award?_

* * *

.o0O0o.

TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan lembut itu berasal dari luar kamar Shina. Batin Shina langsung menerka-nerka, itu pasti ibunya. Secara perlahan pintu kamar Shina terbuka. Benar! Itu ibunya. Terlihat wajah muram terpancar diwajah sang ibu yang berusaha menyelimuti kerisauannya dengan senyuman. Senyuman termanis yang pernah Shina lihat, dan itu cukup untuk mengobati luka Shina. Senyuman ibunya.

"Sayang…" Ino merendahkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tingginya dengan Shina dan kursi rodanya. Meraih putri cantiknya itu kemudian memeluknya. Shina memejamkan matanya, dan semuanya keperihan hatinya terasa menghilang didalam pelukan hangat ibunya.

"Kau tahu, ayah sangat mencintaimu. Dia bilang dia sangat mencintaimu, dan minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang nanti. Dan, jangan lukai dirimu lagi sayang. Karena itu melukai ibu," Ino merenggangkan pelukannya. Mengusap bibir Shina yang terluka karena gigitan tadi, seakan mengerti asal luka itu. Menatap mata Shina yang sama-birunya dengan milik Ino. Tersenyum semanis mungkin pada putri kecilnya itu. Shina tahu, semua yang ibunya ucapkan hanya untuk menghiburnya. Mengalihkan kenyataan demi kebahagiaannya. Tapi Shina tidak perduli, perlahan Shina membalas senyum ibunya.

"Shina tahu tidak?" ujar Ino memberikan pertanyaan menggantung pada putri kecilnya. Shina pun refleks menggeleng. Ino kembali tersenyum melihat respon anaknya, membelai rambut panjang putrinya.

"Ayah akan mendapat nobel lagi tahun ini. Dan hebatnya lagi, tanggal penyerahannya itu sama persis dengan hari ulang tahun Shina. Ayah ingin membawa pulang nobel itu untuk hadiah Shina. Hadiah yang luar biasa, _kan?" _Lagi-lagi ibunya mengarang cerita. Tidak mungkin, ayahnya merelakkan penghargaan bukti kejeniusannya pada anak yang dibencinya ini. Tidak mungkin!

"Jadi mungkin, ayah akan terlambat untuk datang keacara Shina," Melihat respon anaknya yang meredup. Ino mengerti, gadis kecilnya telah merasakan diskriminasi hebat dari ayahnya. Disaat Shikamaru mati-matian menghadiri semua acara kedua putra mereka—sedangkan untuk Shina?

"Dengarkan ibu…

"Ayahmu itu sangat jenius sayang. Sangat jenius. Dan…Ibu percaya kalau Shina juga jenius seperti ayah, kak Shin ataupun kak Kai. Apalagi ayah dan ibu juga sangat menyayangi Shina. Walaupun cara kami berbeda, ayah dengan cara jeniusnya dan ibu dengan cara ibu."

"Kami menyayangi Shina. Karena itu, Shina harus selalu tersenyum dan bahagia untuk kami. Tidak boleh melukai bibirmu lagi ya sayang. Mengerti?" Ino menitikan air matanya. Menahan rasa kecewanya pada suaminya dan berpura-pura melakoni skripsi yang membuatnya sesak. Menahan raut sedihnya untuk menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Shina terpaku.

Sungguh! Dia memiliki ibu terbaik didunia. Ibu yang menerimanya apa-adanya. Ibu yang menyayanginya tak peduli seburuk apapun dia. Ibu yang selalu membuatnya bangkit disaat dunia berusaha menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya. Walaupun selama ini Shina selalu diam, dan membalut dirinya dalam keheningan tapi kali ini dia harus bisa membuat ibunya bangga. Dan walaupun semua ucapan sang ibu adalah kebohongan. Shina tidak peduli! Dia harus meraih ekspektasi ibunya. Dan _mungkin _membuat ayahnya bangga memilikinya.

"Te-ri-ma…ka-s-sih, I-b-bu."

Ino terdiam. Terpaku menatap putri kecilnya! Baru saja dia bicara! Baru saja gadis kecilnya bicara. Dia bukan autis! Putri kecilnya bukanlah autis! Itu cukup membuat Ino menangis. Mendekap putri kesayangannya itu. Merasakan kekuatan baru yang terpancar dari tubuh mungil putrinya itu.

_Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Hari itu pun tiba. Hari dimana Shina mengadakan acara kecil untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke-lima. Dan dihari itu pula, Shikamaru sedang duduk tenang dibangku-bangku berbalut sutra. Aula universitas Oslo, Norwegia. Jarak yang cukup jauh dari jepang. Menanti acara nobel itu dimulai. Namun hal yang tak disangka malah datang menghampirinya. Naruto, salah satu kader peraih nobel. Naruto, kawan lamanya

"Bagaimana kabar anak-anakmu, Nara?"

"Oh, kau Naruto…" Naruto tersenyum pada rekan dihadapannya. Merangkul pundak tinggi Shikamaru, dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Dan respon Shikamaru?—pria paruh baya itu hanya terdiam. Murung dan menyedihkan.

"Apa kau masih menghindari Shina?" tanya Naruto lagi. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Kau masih menjadi ayah yang kejam rupanya ya…" ujar Naruto dalam. Menggantung dan menyedihkan. Shikamaru tahu itu, pria berambut kuning dihadapannya pasti tahu cerita-cerita itu dari istrinya yang sama cerewetnya dengan Ino, istrinya yang merupakan sahabat Ino—Sakura. Bukankah buah bibir itu lebih cepat menyebar daripada virus kanker. _Gotcha!_

"Begitukah?" Tanya Shikamaru pelan. Menunduk menyedihkan.

"Harga dirimu sebesar itu ya? Bukankah kau yang menginginkan kehadiran putri cantik itu. Dan kini kau malah menghindarinya. Menyedihkan sekali."

Ucapan Naruto ditelannya mentah-mentah. Kawannya itu memang benar. Dia ayah yang menyedihkan, dia ayah yang kejam, dia ayah yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Tapi tahu apa Naruto? Tahu apa dia tentang rahasia kelam Shikamaru. Rahasia yang membuatnya sangat takut untuk menatap putri kecilnya itu. Rahasia yang ia selalu sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari istrinya. Kalau boleh jujur, pria berkuncir kuda itu sangatlah menyayangi putri kecilnya. Memperhatikannya dalam diam, mengamatinya dalam diam dan mencintainya dalam diam pula. Tapi kenapa dia bersikap seolah tidak peduli? Karena Shikamaru terlalu takut. Dia terlalu takut.

"Apa karena proyek gagalmu _**itu**_ kau menjadi pengecut seperti ini, _huh?" _pertanyaan Naruto yang tanpa diduga itu sukses membuat Shikamaru cemas. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Mungkinkah? Kawannya ini tahu. Masa kelam itu…

.o0O0o.

* * *

_flashback_

"APA KAU BILANG?" Shikamaru dengan murkanya menarik kerah baju seorang co-ass dihadapannya. Sang kordinator hanya bisa diam. Tidak ada gunanya juga membalas emosi professor yang biasanya tenang ini. Karena logikanya, semua telah terlambat, dan nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak ada yang bisa dirubah.

Terlihat jelas disamping laboratorium itu, sebuah banner berukuran sedang yang bertuliskan "Genetical Infant Project" Proyek ini adalah proyek terbesar Shikamaru. Awalnya menuju sukses dan menjadi peraih nobel ditahun-tahun mendatang. Tapi…tidak semua yang diharapkan berjalan seperti yang dia inginkan. Awal suksesnya dan mungkin pula awal kehancurannya.

"Tadi malam, terjadi kebocoran gas BPA-Cyanide. Dan hanya anda yang ada disini malam itu, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah anda terkontaminasi kadar-rendah pada gas itu. dan kami butuh mengisolasi anda untuk beberapa bulan untuk proses detoksifikasi. Kami jamin anda akan kembali bersih," ujar rekan kerjanya itu lagi.

Shikamaru terdiam, menelan ludahnya. Emosinya masih meluap.

Dia terkontaminasi BPA-Cyanide! Kadar rendah? _What a bullshit. _Kadar rendah BPA-Cyanide sudah cukup untuk melakukan mutasi genetik pada dirinya dan meracuni darahnya. Ah, entahlah otaknya tidak bisa diajak berpikir lagi. Terlebih mengingat tadi malam dia dan Ino telah melakukannya. Proyek mereka juga! Sudah lama Ino merengek meminta diberikan anak perempuan. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah, calon kandungan Ino terancam. Ah, tuhan. Shikamaru sangat ingin menangisi kecerobohannya.

"Isolasi aku! Tolong berikan rehabilitasi untuk istriku juga."

Dengan itu Shikamaru pasrah. Otaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk diajak kompromi. Dia pasrah! Semua ini murni kesalahannya. Bagaimana mungkin professor seperti dia tidak menyadari ada kebocoran? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lengah? Menyeret istrinya dan calon anak mereka.

_flashback end_

* * *

.o0O0o.

"Kau? Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku sudah menyuap FD untuk bungkam. Dan bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui ini?" Shikamaru mulai panik. Rahasia kelamnya bisa tertebak secara halus oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Shikamaru serius, menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku adalah presiden FD. Jelas saja kalau aku tahu berkas hitammu. Dengarkan aku sekarang. Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah. Mereka bilang proses isolasimu berjalan menyakitkan…

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru teringat.

Masa-masa kelamnya. Dimana dia harus berbohong pada Ino, demi masa isolasinya dan malah beralibi tentang proyek keluar negeri. Dimana dia sangat syok mengetahui istrinya positif hamil dan dia menutupi kata rehabilitasi untuk Ino sebagai proyek penentu genetik anak. Dimana dia harus menutupi itu semua sendirian dan menyedihkan. Dimana dia harus mengalami detoksifikasi yang memilukan. Pencucian darah, dan dipaksa memuntahkan darah dalam lambungnya. Seperti proses penyiksaan layaknya dipenjara terkejam didunia, Guantanamo. Dan dia bagaikan melakoni peran sebagai narapidananya. Semua itu sangatlah pahit untuknya.

"…Aku tahu kau sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi apakah ada gunanya kau terus kembali kemasa lalu, merutuki dirimu atas kecacatan putrimu?" _Damn! _Naruto sejak kapan kau menjadi pembaca pikiran layaknya istrinya. Shikamaru hanya terdiam. Mudah memang, untuk Naruto berkata seperti itu tapi tidak untuk Shikamaru. Dialah penyebab mengapa putri cantiknya menjadi cacat. Penyebab mutasi genetik pada anaknya kelak. Dan Shikamaru tiada henti merutukki dirinya untuk itu. Dia terlalu merasa bersalah tiap kali menatap wajah anaknya. Dadanya bagaikan terkoyak tiap kali dia menatap Shina.

"Jika kau memang ingin ini tetap dirahasiakan maka aku akan melakukannya. Tapi bisakah kau memperbaikinya. Kau tahu? Aku pernah bertemu putrimu musim dingin yang lalu."

Shikamaru menoleh, menghadap kawan lamanya itu seakan ia sangat tertarik mendengar kelanjutan cerita kawannya.

"Dia sedang memainkan piano seorang diri disebuah toko music klasik. Kurasa dia kabur dari rumah, untungnya istriku langung mengenalinya. Ah, kau tahu? Dia dengan mulusnya memainkan Piano Sonata. Bocah berumur empat tahun bisa memainkan piano sonata, itu cukup luar biasa! Ah, apa kau memberinya sebuah kursus piano?" Shikamaru terdiam. Kursus? Ironisnya Shikamaru tidak tahu sama sekali soal putrinya dan kursus apa saja yang putrinya ikuti. Benar juga sindiran Naruto, dia ayah yang kejam.

"Kurasa gen jeniusmu itu mengalir sempurna didirinya," ucap Naruto lagi. Memberikan senyuman kepada Shikamaru. Senyuman itu penuh makna bagi Shikamaru. Dan dia mengerti sekarang. Dia mengerti apa maksud Naruto menyebut-nyebut kelihaian Shina memainkan Piano. Dia mengerti! Dia mengerti, apa yang harus dia lakukan.

TBC

* * *

nuf's zone:

Sedikit penjelasan untuk keasal-asalan saya tentang BPA-Cyanide. BPA (bisphenol A) itu saya ambil karena kasus BPA lagi ngetren dikalangan susu formula bayi. Sedangkan Cyanide sendiri jika digabungkan dengan Sodium bisa menghasilkan racun mematikan. Dan saya berandai-andai jika BPA dan Cyanide digabung jadi apa…dan untuk FD-nya naruto itu, itu bukan flashdisk loh ya! itu kaya food bureau saya terinspirasi dari banyaknya skandal FDA (food federationnya amrik) wkwkw, no offense ya reader tercinta karena saya pastikan racun gas dan biro dicerita saya adalah fiksi sefiksi diri saya. jadi saya mohon ampun.

dan oya this is for our lovely (a) SHIKAINO FC. maaaf saya telaaaaat /criescries/ dan umm...mohon maaf jika sedikit melenceng dari tema tapi insya allah next chappienya akan disegerakan dan insya allah berasa pula makna ayahnya. untuk reader yang udah baca, monggo reviewannya ditunggu ya.

XOXO

nufze


	2. Chapter 2

nuffles is baaack with the last chapter and with the words for my baby girl lazynit "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NITNIT"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka

Warning : Too much failure inside, watch out

enjoy~ ;)

* * *

**For The Love of a Daughter (pt.2)  
**

_Dedicated for Shadow Mind Father event (a) SHIKAINO_FC_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terhenyak menikmati pemandangan disampingku. Gumpalan awan yang menghiasi pemandangan dari balik jendela kecil itu sesungguhnya tidak pernah kunikmati sebelumnya. Dulu, setiap dipesawat aku selalu saja menyibukkan diriku dengan berkas-berkas penelitian atau proyekku. Tapi kini? Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan hobi lamaku—menatap langit. Yah, setidaknya aku berada dilangit dan langit pun terlihat semakin cantik dari ketinggian seperti ini. Siapa yang tega mengabaikan warna biru dan semburat putih indah itu, apalagi warna biru itu mengingatkanku pada dua perempuan yang sangat kucintai. Dua perempuan yang telah berulang kali kusakiti karena kebodohanku…

Ino dan Shina.

Mataku mengerling kedepan, menatapi kertas mahal ditanganku. Sertifikat Nobel itu. kuakui, aku memang menjadi gila kerja semenjak kejadian _**kelam **_itu—mengubur sifat malasku dalam-dalam, terobsesi pada hal-hal duniawi. Ah! Jika almarhum Shikaku tahu aku menjadi seperti ini dia pasti akan menyindirku habis-habisan. Aku ayah yang gagal, dan aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti dia. Walaupun _my old men _itu menyebalkan dan sama malas denganku, tapi dia tahu bagaimana cara menghiburku, dia tahu bagaimana membuatku merasa bangga memilikinya. Dia tahu bagaimana membuatku merasa bahagia mengetahui kalau dia adalah ayahku.

Aku membenci diriku. Sangat!

Ayah macam apa yang membuat anaknya cacat. Ayah macam apa yang lari dari kenyataan. Ayah macam apa diriku ini... Tapi, aku tetap bertahan diposisi itu. Posisi pengecut yang terus merutuki diriku. Memaksa diriku untuk nyaman dalam posisi itu.

_I hate myself when I'm away from you  
I swear I'm sorry  
Please don't hate me too  
And I don't know if my heart will make It through_

"Maaf…" Air mata-ku kembali mengucur deras. Hatiku sakit karena memori ini memaksaku untuk mengingat betapa dulu Shikaku menjagaku, memaksaku untuk mengingat betapa kejamnya aku membedakan perlakuanku terhadap Shina dan kedua putraku, Shin dan Kai. Memberi jarak yang begitu lebar diantara aku dan putri kecilku itu. _Ah, _ingin rasanya aku cepat bergegas turun dari pesawat ini dan menemui mereka. Dan merayakan ulang tahun putri kecilku, walaupun mustahil aku bisa sampai dijepang dalam waktu cepat, kemungkinannya aku akan terlambat. Berhubung jarak norwegia dan jepang tidaklah dekat.

Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada Naruto. Aku yang selalu merasa tuli pada nasihat orang kini tidak bisa lagi menulikan diriku. Seperti kata Presiden FD berambut kuning itu—Naruto! Aku akan memperbaikki semuanya…

"_Tidak ada ayah yang gagal! Tapi yang ada hanyalah ayah yang tidak mau mencoba untuk memperbaikki dirinya."_

* * *

.o0O0o.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahahaha, lihat Shina-chan wajahmu jadi penuh krim!" seru seorang remaja laki-laki yang perawakannya sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru. Rambut hitam legam dengan mata yang tak kalah selegam kayu Eboni. Tangannya dengan jahil menyeka wajah adiknya yang berlumuran krim berwarna lavender. Menaruh kue besar milik adiknya dimeja besar disamping mereka. Mereka memang sudah usai merayakan ulang tahun Shina, pesta kecil itu hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa kerabat. Dan nenek Yoshino tentunya. Shina terlalu takut jika ada banyak orang yang hadir, dan ibunya memahami itu.

"Shin, ayolah! Berhentilah menjahili adikku!" seorang bocah laki-laki yang mungkin berumur beberapa lebih muda dari replika Shikamaru itu, terlihat sewot. Disingkirkan tangan replika Shikamaru yang bernama Shin itu. Sebenarnya rupa anak ini juga tak kalah mirip dengan Shikamaru, hanya saja mata bocah ini berwarna biru menyerupai warna iris ibunya tapi dengan garis mata setajam ayahnya.

"_Issh_, bocah! Dia juga adikku! Kau juga adikku! Jadi, diam saja dan kerjakan _game _Kalkulus bodohmu itu. Jangan menggangguku dengan Shina-chan!" Seru Shin yang kembali memainkan wajah adiknya—Shina. Dan itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru kecil bermata Ino itu makin kesal. Shin tidak peduli dan mengabaikan adik keduanya itu—Kai.

"Hari ini ulang-tahunmu! menyenangkan bukan, Shina-chan? Apa Shina-chan suka, kue berjalan buatan kak Shin?" Tanya Shin yang dijawab dengan anggukan cepat Shina. Kai yang merasa diabaikan pun tak mau kalah untuk merebut perhatian adiknya.

"Shina, bukankah balon otomatis dariku lebih hebat daripada kue aneh pincang itu?" Tanya Kai jahil sambil mengarahkan pandangan adiknya padanya. Shina pun merespon dengan mengangguk secepat tadi. Dan otomatis saja, Shin menjadi kesal. '_Bagaimana mungkin balon jelek aneh itu lebih baik dari kue robotku?'_

"Tidak mungkin! Shina, buatan kak Shin jauh lebih baik kan?" Tanya Shin lagi. Terpancing ledekan Kai. Shina kemudian mengangguk perlahan, mulai merasakan hawa panas dari kedua kakaknya ini. Bukankah tiap bulan mereka selalu saja menemukan tema yang bagus untuk memperdebatkan hal-hal sepele. Dan untuk bulan ini, mereka meributkan hadiah terbaik untuk ulang tahun adiknya. Kue robot dan balon otomatis.

"_Mendokusai!" _Ah! Mantra itu, mantra ajaib milik keluarga Nara! Sebuah ucapan sederhana yang diucapkan ketika seorang Nara merasa sudah mulai runtuh pertahanannya dalam perang verbal. Dan sekarang, mantra itu menurun kepada kedua pria kecil berdarah Nara itu. Genetik mungkin?

"Jangan bertengkar, kak," Shina kecil kemudian bersuara. Masih bergetar dan sedikit terbata memang, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Shin dan Kai tersenyum. Dan refleks Shin yang berada dihadapan Shina bergegas memeluk gadis kecil itu. Mengusap rambut pirang pucat cantik milik sang adik. Air mata menetes perlahan dipipinya. Remaja berusia enam belas tahun itu merasa sangat senang setiap kali Shina bicara. Beberapa hari belakangan ini adiknya telah menunjukan kemampuan untuk bicara. Padahal dulu seluruh dokter telah memvonisnya autis akut. Bahkan memprediksikan Shina itu bisu.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, _sayang," _ seru Kai dengan gaya bijaksananya. Perlahan mendekati adik kecilnya, dan mencium puncak kepala adiknya. Kemudian memberikan Shina senyuman yang sangat manis. Shina yang senang, kemudian membalas senyuman haru kedua kakaknya dengan senyuman terlebar yang bisa dia berikan. Ah, lucu sekali!

Dan…

Tanpa mereka sadari. Ada air mata dibalik pintu besar yang terbuka diruangan itu, air mata itu turun dengan derasnya. Air mata itu milik Ino. Seorang ibu, dan seorang wanita yang menjadi sangat dewasa setelah dia melahirkan Shina. Telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya dengan kencang, menghindari isakannya terdengar. Dia begitu terbawa suasana, tingkah putra dan putrinya sungguh membuat hatinya tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan.

Shin dan Kai memang jarang ada dirumah. Mereka adalah siswa _boarding school _disalah satu sekolah sains terbaik di Jepang. Tapi saat-saat mereka ada dirumah, adalah obat terbaik untuk Ino. Kedua kakak-beradik yang sifatnya tidak beda jauh itu sangat menyayangi adiknya. Mereka paham akan sikap ayahnya yang keterlaluan itu dan mereka pun berusaha mati-matian untuk mengisi kesepian Shina dengan selalu membuat adiknya tersenyum. Dan terkadang Shin, yang emosinya lebih tinggi dari Kai—tanpa segan langsung menghajar siapapun yang berani memcemooh atau menghina adik tersayangnya itu. Dan Kai yang sangat lihai dalam perhitungan matematika itu pun dengan sabar mengajari Shina bagaimana berhitung dan membaca. Ino akui cara Kai adalah cara yang paling hebat untuk Shina. Kejeniusan Shikamaru benar-benar mendarah daging dikedua anak pertamanya itu.

Perlahan, Ino kembali menutup pintu itu—membiarkan kakak-beradik itu bersua. Kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Ah, hatinya begitu bahagia. Tapi sayang, kebahagiaannya tidak akan lengkap tanpa suaminya. Serasa kebahagiaan yang Ia dambakan belumlah sempurna, tanpa kehadiran Shikamaru. Suaminya…

* * *

.o0O0o.

Ino sedang berbaring diranjangnya. Matanya masih tertutup dalam damai hingga suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka memaksanya untuk terjaga. Siapakah itu? Ini masih larut. Terlalu pagi tepatnya—masih pukul tiga pagi. Ino berusaha menyalakan lampu kecil disamping ranjangnya. Ah, ternyata Shikamaru!

"Kau…kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Ino gugup. Aneh sekali! Tidak biasanya Shikamaru langsung pulang setelah melakukan pekerjaannya, terlebih lagi acara yang dihadirinya di Norwegia sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasannya tidak kembali untuk beberapa minggu.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Dengan langkah pasti, pria paruh baya itu bergerak menuju istrinya. GREP! Didekap istrinya dengan sangat erat. Ditenggelamkan kepalanya dilekuk leher istrinya, membiarkan air matanya keluar. Ino yang terkejut atas perlakuan Shikamaru, hanya bisa menyamankan dirinya. Tidak membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Peluk aku! Aku membutuhkanmu…" perintah Shikamaru membuat Ino merasa bersalah. Airmata Shikamaru mulai dirasakan Ino. Dan dengan perlahan Ino membalas pelukan suaminya yang terlihat rapuh itu. Setelah beberapa saat Shikamaru merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap lekat mata biru cantik milik istrinya. Niatnya sudah bulat. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya! Hingga tidak ada lagi rahasia yang tersisa darinya.

"Bisakah kau tetap bersamaku setelah ini, Ino? Bisakah kau menerimaku? Walau dengan sisi gelapku?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. Ino hanya terdiam, perlahan dia mengerti maksud suaminya. Bertahun-tahun bersama Shikamaru, membuat Ino paham akan Shikamaru. Dan…perlahan Ino mengangguk, tangan lembutnya perlahan menghapus jejak air mata Shikamaru yang masih segar itu. Tersenyum pada suaminya, memastikan tidak akan ada yang berubah…

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Pagi yang cerah. Semburat cahaya redup matahari berpendar menari-nari mencari celah diantara tirai putih kamar Shikamaru dan Ino. Pagi yang sangat indah tapi mungkin tidak untuk pasangan suami istri itu. mereka masih dalam posisinya masing-masing. Saling membelakangi satu sama lain, tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Shikamaru yang terlihat tertidur tenang dan Ino yang masih terjaga, dia tidak bisa tidur. Air matanya masih mengalir pelan, teringat kembali saat-saat tadi malam. Saat suaminya mengungkapkan segalanya, sisi hitam yang ia tutupi selama ini.

"_Aku tidak pernah membenci Shina. Tapi aku sangat membenci diriku."_

"_Aku hanya pengecut yang berusaha melarikan diri. Proyek rahasia yang selalu menjadi alibiku untuk sibuk itu…adalah proyek tiga tahun untuk putri kita. Dan syukurlah, gennya berhenti bermutasi, aku sangat bersyukur karena itu. Dulu aku berfikir, sebelum aku menemui obatnya, aku tidak akan mampu menatapnya dan menghadapi kebodohanku. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melawan kehebatan system kekebalan tubuh manusia. Aku tidak mampu untuk itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan, karena itu aku mohon…bantu aku, Ino. Bantu aku untuk menjadi ayah sehebat Shikaku dan Inoichi bagi Shina. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu…"_

Ucapan-ucapan mengejutkan Shikamaru memaksa Ino untuk terus terjaga. Menguras hatinya, mungkin Ino memang belum siap untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Tapi Shikamaru juga mungkin tidak mampu lagi untuk melarikan diri. Dan Ino akan berusaha mengerti, dia akan berusaha untuk mengabulkan permintaan suaminya—untuk menjadi ayah sehebat Shikaku dan almarhum ayahnya. Ya! Ayah mereka berdua memang telah tewas dalam sebuah perang. Ino pun teringat ayahnya. Bagaimana ayahnya memperlakukannya bak tuan puteri. Sungguh bagi Ino, Inoichi adalah ayah terbaik didunia. Begitupula Shikaku dimata Shikamaru. Mereka mungkin sudah tewas, tapi mereka tetap menjadi ayah yang terbaik dimata Shikamaru dan Ino.

Dengan pelan, Ino menyeka air matanya. Menanam tekad dihatinya, dia akan menjadi tiang untuk menopang Shikamaru. Dia akan menjadi partnernya untuk mewujudkan keinginan Shikamaru. Menjadi ayah yang luar biasa untuk Shina, Shin maupun Kai.

_You're not the only one who's been through  
I've been there alone and now so are you  
I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault.  
It's not your fault, ohh, ohh  
Your fault, your fault_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Dentingan piano terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar. Shikamaru pun terbangun dari tidurnya, mencari istrinya. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari istrinya. Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, menyadari suara denting piano itu terdengar semakin jelas. Permainan yang sangat memukau.

_Mozart's Piano Sonata No.10 in C Major_.

Ah, Shikamaru tidak terlalu hafal bagaimana melafazkannya, tapi jelas-jelas ini musik yang selalu ia dengar tiap kali ia pergi ke orkestra di Sydney. Entah berapa _movement _tapi permainan piano yang ia dengar saat ini, sangatlah memukau. Nada-nada lembut Piano Sonata No.10 membuat Shikamaru semakin tenggelam dalam diamnya. Siapa yang memainkannya dipagi hari seperti ini?

"Kau mendengarnya?" Suara lembut itu. Ino!

"Siapa pemainnya? Apakah Shina?" Tanya Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Ino membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Naruto tidak berbohong! Puterinya mampu memainkan piano dengan baik. Sangat baik kalau bisa dibilang. Kemudian, Shikamaru menoleh kearah istrinya lagi. Menatap istrinya sedih, sedikit rasa kecewa muncul karena sejauh ini Shikamaru kurang mengamati perkembangan motorik anaknya. Ino yang bisa membaca apa yang dirisaukan suaminya, langsung memeluk Shikamaru.

"Putri kecil kita sangat hebat, Shika. Dia tidak kalah hebat dari kedua kakaknya. Jika kakak-kakaknya mahir dalam perhitungan matematis dan logika, Shina pun tak kalah mahir dalam bidang seni. Dia sangat suka bermain piano, atau melukis."

Otak kanannya rupanya yang menjadi berkembang. Otak kanan? Shikamaru kembali mematung, teringat masa lalunya saat eksperimen pertamanya lima tahunan yang lalu. BPA-Cyanide itu sebenarnya adalah obsesi Shikamaru. Dia teramat yakin pemecahan rantai karbon pada Cyanide dan menyambungkannya ke Bispenol akan membuat dampak yang hebat pada perkembangan saraf dan otak anak. Bahkan dia dulu berani menjamin, BPA-Cyanide dan beberapa penyempurnaan akan menghasilkan formula serum yang ajaib. Jika disuntikan pada ibu hamil, bisa dipastikan ibu itu akan melahirkan seorang Einstein dengan kecerdasan luar biasa tanpa cela. Namun sayang, BPA-Cyanide nya dulu malah cenderung menghasilkan racun, dan berdampak besar dalam hidupnya. Tapi—walaupun begitu, tidak menutup kemungkinan unsur karbon hydrogen dan BPA itu tetap bereaksi untuk stimulasi perkembangan otak. Kemungkinannya, Shina juga terlahir jenius!

"Ingin menemuinya, Shika?" Tanya Ino lembut. Mengerti kenapa Shikamaru terbengong seperti itu.

"Tentu. Jangan lupa, dampingi aku!" Perintah Shikamaru hanya membuat Ino tertawa kecil yang dibarengi dengan anggukan. Shikamaru dan Ino pun melangkah mendekati sumber suara itu. Tak lama terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang memainkan piano dengan lihainya.

Puteri kecilnya itu terlihat sangat cantik. Baju tidur bermotif bunga membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Ah, lihatlah! Bagaimana tangan-tangan mungil itu dengan lincah memainkan tuts piano tua diruangan musik milik keluarga mereka itu. Mata biru Shina terpejam, menikmati permainannya. Tanpa disadari, Shikamaru kembali melangkah semakin mendekat kearah putri kecilnya. Permainan Shina berganti, _Piano Sonata No.11. _Shikamaru tersenyum, melihat putrinya menggerakan badannya menari mengikuti irama music dengan mata terpejam seperti itu. Luar biasa! _Piano Sonata No.11_ membutuhkan konsentrasi khusus, ada banyak pergerakan yang harus dibuat sepersekian detiknya. Dan sangat sulit untuk memainkannya sambil menutup mata dan menari-nari seperti itu.

"Kau tahu? Dia belajar semua itu secara otodidak! Dia hanya mengopi bagaimana seorang pianist bermain piano dikedai musik. Dia gadis kecil yang mengagumkan," bisik Ino membuyarkan lamunannya. Shikamaru tersenyum lagi, kemudian kembali menatap putrinya.

Namun…

Tiba-tiba saja permainan Shina terhenti. Mata biru Shina mulai terbuka, sadar kalau ada yang sedang mengamatinya. Dan dalam sekejap saja, raut wajah Shina yang ceria berubah menjadi horror setelah melihat ada siapa disampingnya. Ayahnya ada disini? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Kenapa berhenti, sayang? Lihat! Ayah sangat ingin mendengarkan permainan Shina," ucapan ibunya seolah tak terdengar Shina. Gadis kecil itu dengan gemetar mendorong kursi rodanya, ingin keluar dari ruangan itu. Ino terkejut melihat putrinya yang terlihat ketakutan pun berusaha menghentikannya. Namun terhenti ketika melihat Shikamaru langsung bergerak. Bergerak dengan sangat cepat menghampiri Shina.

Shikamaru memeluk Shina. Ayah itu telah berhasil memeluk anaknya. Memeluk rasa bersalah dan takutnya. Menaklukkan traumanya, meleburkan rasa bersalahnya dan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang positif. Ino tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan didepannya. Shina masih terlihat gemetar, putrinya pasti syok melihat perubahan tiba-tiba sang ayah.

"Maafkan ayah…Maafkan ayah…Tolong maafkan ayah, Shina…" Ino terkejut. Shikamaru menangis! Kali ini suaminya terisak hebat. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, masih mendekap erat putri kecilnya. Sedangkan Shina menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terbaca Ino. Antara marah, bingung, takut, sedih, pilu, dan bahagia. Tak lama, Shikamaru melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap putrinya, tersenyum bangga.

"Ayah minta maaf untuk segalanya. Ayah tidak bisa hadir diacara ulang tahun Shina tadi malam. Ayah terlalu egois untuk menghadiri acara ayah. Ayah terlalu egois. Kau tahu? Ayah sangat mencintaimu…Ayah…" Lagi Shikamaru tenggelam dalam isakannya. Shikamaru berusaha keras melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun isakannya terus menahannya. Isakan itu terlalu memilukan.

Kemudian, hal yang ajaib terjadi!

Bukan!

Bukan cahaya ataupun kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti didongeng-dongeng!

Shina membalas pelukan ayahnya!

Menepuk punggung ayahnya yang terisak itu. Menatap lembut mata legam ayahnya yang dibanjiri air mata. Ibunya selalu mengatakan '_Ayahmu mencintaimu dengan caranya' _dan ya! Selama ini Shina selalu berfikir ibunya membohonginya. Tapi, ternyata ibunya benar. Ayahnya juga menyayanginya. Shina paham, semua orang melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin itulah yang membuat ayahnya memperlakukannya secara berbeda. Yang terpenting, sekarang Shina tahu kalau ayahnya menyayangi putrinya yang tidak sempurna ini. Ayahnya mencintainya walau dengan segala kekurangannya!

"Aku juga mencintai ayah…"

_**FIN**_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Semua orang tua memang menginginkan anaknya menjadi sempurna

Tapi dibalik itu semua, mereka pasti dengan tangan terbuka menerima kekuranganmu

Semua orang tua pasti punya sisi gelap dan kekurangan mereka

Tapi dibalik itu semua, mereka hanyalah dua insan yang berusaha menjadi sempurna untukmu

_-love your parents despite their flaws, like they love you with your flaws-_

.o0O0o.

* * *

nuf's zone:

sebelum saya ngeracau ini-itu. nuf ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke-salah satu anggota CSIF,** lazynit** / (a) nitandianii(i wish you still think, im your coolest momma) semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu, nitchan! :'D

untuk line garis miring yang saya taruh itu diawal scene; itu adalah berbagai lirik yang menurut saya (sedikit) cucook dengan kondisi. wkwk yang pertama itu milik secondhandserenade-distance, yang kedua punyanya kelly clarkson-dark side, yang ketiga punyanya avril lavigne-darling.

nuf mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk saranny** azurradeva **:D dan semoga kehadiran shin/kai bisa menambah suasana family disini ya.

dan makasih teramat banyak untuk bebeb yank-chan aka **Pixie-Alleth **yang selalu kutunggu kehadirannya untuk nge-beta-in tulisan ancurku ini, (maaf yank-chan kalau aku rada bebel dan masih ngulang kesalahan ;_;) juga untuk my awesome shikaino family, **Yola-ShikaIno** yang sebenernya benci banget sama angst tapi masih merelakan mampir kelapak momma (nangisharu), **nianara** dan terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan ngerepiew padahal dia udah acu buat ngambek gara-gara passwordnya itu ketahuan, duo macan (?) nan pinter **Yara Aresha** dan** Coccoon** yang kece dan selalu membuat daku kagum, wkwk cuma kalian yang peka sama sianida2an disini loh, thanks sweetie :'D thanks juga untuk granny **inodesuyo** semoga suamimu/grandpa yamato jadi arsitek roti ya, inochan! wkwk. OMO dont cry baby, semoga chap ini ga bikin kamu sedih ya **White Azalea**, dan tadaa sudah ku apdet nih **MuFylin**

DAN DAN...untuk our lovely (a) SHIKAINO_FC dan tema kita yang kece banget! _your shadow always in my mind _dan _shadow mind father _XD  
. LONGLIVE SHIKAINO!

XOXO

—nufze


End file.
